


Butt

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: B





	Butt

Hillary Clinton has a big butt.

Everyone knew that.

And everyone wanted to touch it.

But no one but Bill could touch it.

Bill loves his wife's ass.

Everyone did.

Hillery herself knew she had a big butt.

And she loved it.


End file.
